Wallace
NOT SO FAST! You can't edit Pichu95's work '''WITHOUT' his permission. Any changes without permission will be removed.'' Wallace & Gromit '''are the main protagonists from the Wallace & Gromit series as well as a Pichu95's DLC Character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Their in-game rival is Homer Simpson. Biography '''CRACKING CHEESE GROMIT! THE LEGACY OF WALLACE & GROMIT *''Wallace & Gromit: Cracking Contraptions'' *''Wallace & Gromit Fun Pack'' *''Wallace & Gromit Fun Pack 2'' *''Wallace & Gromit Cracking Animator'' *''Wallace & Gromit Print O Matic'' *''Wallace & Gromit Project Zoo'' *''Wallace & Gromit DVD Game'' *''Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Ware-Rabbit'' *''Wallace & Gromit's Great Adventures '' Arcade Opening: TBA Transcript: TBA Rival: Name: Homer Simpson Reason: TBA Connection: Both Homer and Wallace & Gromit are both TV Shows from different countries, with Homer a cartoon from the USA and Wallace & Gromit are claymation from the UK. Both of them appear at least one movie, The Simpsons Movie and Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit. Plus Home and Wallace both have there favourite food, doughnuts for Homer and cheese for Wallace. Transcript: TBA Ending: TBA Transcript: TBA Gameplay Moveset: center (Square Moves) * - * - + * - + * - + * - (Air) * - + (Air) * - + (Air) * - + (Air) center (Triangle Moves) * - * - + * - + *- + * - (Air) * - + (Air) * - + (Air) *- + (Air) center (Circle Moves) *- * - + *- + * - + * - (Air) * - + (Air) * - + (Air) * - + (Air) - (Throws) * - or * - * - (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *''' ' - (Level 1): *' ' - (Level 2): *'Curse of the Were-Rabbit''' - (Level 3): Quotes When Selected: TBA Item Pick-up: TBA Pre-Match: TBA Taunts: TBA When using "": TBA When using "Curse of the Were-Rabbit": TBA Successful KO: TBA Respawn: TBA Intro, Outros and Taunts Animations Intro: *'TBA:' *'TBA:' *'TBA:' *'TBA:' Winning Animation: *'TBA:' *'TBA:' *'TBA:' *'TBA:' Losing Animations: *If TBA is chosen: *If TBA is chosen: *If TBA is chosen: *If TBA is chosen: Taunts: *'TBA:' *'TBA:' *'TBA:' Result Screen: *'Winning:' TBA *'Losing:' TBA Idle: TBA Level 3 Animations *Heihachi's Level 3: TBA *Big Daddy's Level 3: TBA *Isacc Clarke's Level 3: TBA *Toro's & Zeus' Level 3: TBA *Sackboy's Level 3: Gromit's icon is in a bubble Costumes Like Man, Like Dog Wallace & Gromit's default appearance. *Alt 1: *Alt 2: *Alt 3: Pest Control Wallace & Gromit's Unlockable Costume. They wore this in their first, and only, movie "Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit". *Alt 1: *Alt 2: *Alt 3: Farmer and His Sheep Wallace & Gromit's DLC Costume. This costume is based on Shaun the Sheep, a sub-series of Wallace & Gromit. *Alt 1: *Alt 2: *Alt 3: Gallary TBA Trivia TBA Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Third-Party Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:Wallace & Gromit